Strawberry Wine
by chloey24
Summary: Bella spent every summer on her dad's ranch learning how to care for it. The summer before her senior year she finds something she never expected, love. A bittersweet look at first love. For the Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy contest.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys, this is my entry for the Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy Contest. I absolutely love this song and I felt that the story behind it could make a good one-shot. I did change one small thing about the ending of the song, but I like it better my way. I hope you enjoy! Thanks to MsKatyCullen for her wonderful beta skills. You rock!**

**Disclaimer: Characters, songs, all publicly recognizable crap not mine! They belong their creators. I just like to screw with it all...**

**Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy Contest**

**"Break out the denim, boots and cowboy hats, turn up the country music cause we're goin' country y'all!"**

**Pairing: Bella and Edward**

**POV: All BPOV**

**Rating – not needed, if your not of age to buy porn, then you shouldn't be reading it no less writing it.**

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by bemylullaby,ImWithTheVampires08 , mischief-maker1 , miztrezboo, Nostalgicmiss, TwilightMom and our admin assistant Mimi here at the FournikationFoundation. Please see any of the aforementioned author's profiles for complete contest information, or see the C2 community 'Fournication Station Contests'.**

Strawberry Wine

Dallas, Tx. Present Day

I walked into the house I had called home every summer of my teenage life. It hadn't changed in the last ten years. It was sill 256 acres of open fields, a huge red barn, and the two-story white Ranch house that my dad, Charlie had built all those years ago. I felt my eyes well up as I thought of my father. He was a stern man, but loved me unconditionally. He and my mother Renee had met when they were both eighteen and stars of the Rodeo. My dad was a champion bull rider and my mom an award winning barrel racer. They had both grown up in little Podunk Texas towns and made a name for themselves in a very difficult sport. They had a whirlwind romance on their last year of touring in the rodeo and married five months after it was over. One year later I was born and three years later my parents called it quits. I moved with my mom to Tennessee where I, myself, became involved in the rodeo. I loved to race barrels. Both of my parents made it a point to come watch me in competitions and every summer for as long as I could remember I would spend time at Charlie's house. Charlie worked hard to turn his ranch into something he could be proud of and he was very successful. He turned out a good crop; raised cows, chickens, pigs; and he also employed many of the local boys during the summer months to allow them to make some extra cash or gain experience in ranching. Charlie was so proud of his work that he began to teach me from a very young age everything he knew about ranching. Each summer that I spent with him he would teach me something different about running a ranch. While I was thrilled that he wanted to share his passion with me, it wasn't what I wanted for myself. I had big dreams and I was going to achieve them. I was going to be a writer if it killed me.

I had just received my master's degree in English Literature and sent my first manuscript to the publisher when I got the call that fateful day six years ago. My father had had a massive heart attack and died en route to the hospital. I flew back to Dallas from Nashville and never left. I had spent the last six years dividing my time between writing and running my father's ranch. I was never more thankful for his teaching than I was when I discovered he had left it all to me. The ranch was so successful that all I had to do was make sure it ran smooth. We turned a great profit and it gave me time to focus on my writing. Tomorrow was the anniversary of Charlie's death and it was tearing a huge whole in my heart. I hadn't felt heartbreak this bad since the last summer I spent on the ranch. I said earlier that each summer Charlie taught me something new. Well the summer before my senior of high school I learned the most important lessons of my life. That summer was spent learning about real life, love, and experiencing my first heartbreak…

Dallas, Tx. Ten Years Ago

I was standing at the baggage claim waiting for my father. The summer was just getting started and already I was restless. I usually enjoyed my time on my father's ranch, but something just felt different this year. I don't know if it was the fact that I was only one year away from embarking on my own life or if it was the fear I felt just under the excitement of taking that next step, but it was something. I had been waiting for about ten minutes when I spotted my father ambling towards me. I smiled and launched myself into his arms when he reached me.

"Daddy! Oh I've missed you so much. I can't wait to get home and see everyone. How's Sue and the kids?" I asked.

Sue was my dad's wife. They had married about two years ago and I was extremely happy for them. They deserved it. She had a son two years younger than me and a daughter a year older than me. They lived with their father and visited Sue every summer just like I did with my dad.

"They're doing great, Bells. We've sure missed you. It'll be so nice having you in the house this summer. Before we head home there's something I want to talk to you about. I know you're used to have different people living on the ranch, but this year I've hired three soon to be college boys. Their dad is the local vet and he wanted them to get some practical experience in working on a real ranch so I took them all on as ranch hands. They're kind of rowdy, but all in all they're great guys. Don't let them intimidate you or anything, ok? I want you to get to know them, they don't seem to have too many real friends, at least that's what Carlisle says," my dad told me.

I gulped. I had always been shy around people. Especially boys. Especially boys my own age. I know my dad worried how I'd handle college with as introverted as I was so I squared my shoulders and blew out a determined breath as I told him that I'd do my best to make nice with the new workers.

We arrived at the ranch about forty-five minutes later, and I headed up to my room to unpack. I spent the latter part of the morning putting away my clothes and books that I brought with me. I ate a quick lunch with Sue, Leah, and Seth and then I headed up to go get dressed to help my dad out on the evening chores. It had always been our thing. I'd help him groom the horses after a quick ride, bale hay, or even run the tractor from time to time. I dressed in my favorite pair of faded and torn Wrangler jeans, a button-up Wrangler shirt, and my Roper boots and headed down to the barn.

I was prepared to run into Jake Black, my dad's best friend's son, as he was the stable boy. What I wasn't prepared for was the sight that greeted me as I neared the barn. On a ladder two feet from the barn door was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had hair that was a strange but beautiful mix of bronze, copper, and brown and a very long, lean, and toned body. He was wearing a pair of beat up shit kickers and very snug pair of Wrangler jeans with no shirt. He had a red bandana tucked into the back pocket of his jeans, which molded to the shape of his ass perfectly. Sweat was pouring off of him as he was painting a section of the barn's wall. I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared at him. I have no idea how long I had been staring before Charlie came out of the barn and called my name.

"Bells! There you are. I was afraid you fell asleep on me and I was going to have to work the horses by myself today," Charlie called.

When my father called out to me the beautiful man on the ladder turned and looked at me curiously. I gasped when I met his gaze. His eyes were the color of emeralds and they seem to sparkle in the sunlight. I shook myself and turned to my dad.

"No, daddy. I was just headed out here when you came out. Ready to get started?" I asked him.

"Sure thing, sweetheart," my dad said, "but first I want you to meet someone. Come here. Edward, come on down and meet my daughter, Isabella."

Edward slowly climbed down the ladder and walked over to us. He held out his hand to shake and I grasped it jumping when I felt a spark shoot between us.

He slowly raised his gaze to mine and smiled a slow and easy smile.

"So nice to finally meet you, Isabella. Your dad has talked of nothing else since I started here. I'm Edward Cullen," he said.

I blushed and smiled back at him, "It's Bella, please, Edward. It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I've heard a bit about you and I look forward to getting to know you better. Maybe we could hang out one day when you're not working?"

"Sure, I'd like that. How about this Friday? We could maybe go with my brothers and their girlfriends to the Summer Kick Off?" He asked.

I nodded and said my goodbyes. The rest of the day I spent working with Charlie on the chores. By dinner time I was filthy and exhausted, but for some strange reason I was exhilarated. Something about this summer was definitely going to be different. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face.

The rest of the week passed in a blur of chores, down time with my dad and Sue, and sharing stolen glances with Edward. It was strange the way I was feeling about him. I wasn't shy around him at all. The way he looked at me and talked to me made it impossible to be shy when he was near. Friday, the night of the Kick Off, I was taking my horse, Lady Luck, out for a quick ride down to the creek. I headed into the tack room to get her gear and ran smack into the hard body of Edward. He helped to steady me and smiled his slow smile at me.

"Whoa, there, darlin'! Where are you headed to in such a hurry?" he asked.

"I'm taking lady for a run down to the creek. I haven't had a chance to ride her much the last few days and I wanted to get in some time with her before we headed out to the kick off tonight. Would you like to join me? Mister Ed needs a good a ride," I replied.

Edward blinked at me in surprise before throwing his head back and laughing. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard, but I couldn't figure out why the hell he was cracking up. It was only a suggestion.

"Never mind, you don't have to come. I'll just ask Jake to take him out for a run in the morning first thing. It's no big deal. I'm sure you're busy anyway," I rambled.

"Oh, little Bella. No, I'd love to take a ride with you. Just the way you said it was kinda funny in a complete mind in the gutter type way. Mister Ed…Edward…You get what I mean?" he asked.

I thought about it for a minute, and then felt my face blush when it dawned on me what I had said.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! What the hell? Do you really think I'd be that crass? You perv," I laughed to let him know I was only joking, "Well if you're coming grab the tack."

He smiled at me again and grabbed the tack for both horses. We tacked them and were ready to go in no time flat. I smiled as I nudged Lady into a breakneck run. I heard Edward and Mr. Ed galloping close behind us and smiled as I tugged on Lady's reigns and had her fly over the short fence that separated us from the creek and paddock we had built for the horses. When I stopped I dismounted and waited for Edward to catch up to me. He shook his head and dismounted then we lead the horses over to the paddock and headed back to sit down by the creek. It was incredibly hot and I was glad that I had work my cut offs and a tank top instead of riding clothes. We sat down in the warm grass and started talking.

"So where are you headed to in the fall, Edward?"

"I'm going to Dartmouth. I want to study music. I want to compose so that I can work from home. One day, I'd like to settle down and own my own ranch like your dad."

"That's great! When you get all famous composing I can say I knew you when you used to be the hired help!"

He laughed and said, "Ouch! That hurts, darlin'! All I am is the hired help?"

I grinned and said, "Well my dad did hire you…"

I shrieked and jumped up when he lunged to grab me. He chased me around the clearing before he finally caught me. He tickled me until I called for mercy and then we both lay back on the grass trying to catch our breath.

After I managed to catch my breath I stood up and offered him my hand. He took and I hauled him to his feet. Then I stepped back and turned toward the creek. I pulled my tank top over my head and dropped it at my feet. He let out a strangled sound.

"What are you doing, Bella?" he asked.

"I'm going for a swim," I said as I unbuttoned my shorts and pushed them off. I toed off my socks and headed for the creek. I jumped into the deepest part of it and when I came up I noticed he was frozen like a statue with his hands clenched into fists.

"Are you coming in Eddie? The water feels great!" I called to him.

He shook his head and stripped his shirt off. It was my turn to gulp and freeze while looking at him. I could never get over the shock of seeing him shirtless. He slipped his jeans down and stood there in his boxers. I gulped and ducked under the water to hide my blush. I heard a splash and surfaced, pushing my hair back behind my head. I was startled to see Edward treading water so close to me. He smiled his slow crooked smile at me and then hit the water sending a large splash directly for my face.

"Oh! You're dead now, Cullen!" I yelled splashing him back. We continued to splash and got closer and closer to each other until we were barely an inch apart.

Edward slowly brought his hands to my waist and I brought mine to his shoulders. He tugged me to him gently and wrapped his arms around my waist. I slid my arms around his neck slowly never breaking eye contact with him.

"Why is this, do you think?" I whispered to him.

"I have no idea, but damn if it doesn't feel so perfectly right…"he whispered back. "Bella, I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

"I might be bad at it. I've never kissed anyone before," I told him.

He smiled and shook his head, "You could never be bad at anything, darlin'"

Then he slowly pressed his lips to mine. It was incredibly sweet, just a gently pressure of his lips on mine. I could feel the sparks that always surrounded us flying. I hugged him tighter and pressed my lips more firmly to his. He rewarded me by sliding his tongue along my bottom lip to ask for entrance. I granted it and his tongue swept into my mouth lazily and tangled with my own. I don't know how long we stood there kissing, but we finally managed to break away from each other for breath. He rested his forehead on mine and kissed my nose.

I smiled at him and inclined my head back towards the bank. He nodded and we swam back and climbed out. We both dressed quickly and reclaimed our horses.

Once we reached the house, we dismounted and replaced the tack in the tack room. Edward took my hand and laced his fingers with mine. I smiled up at him and he walked me to my front door. He gently kissed my hand and told me he'd be back at seven that night to pick me up for the Kick off party. I smiled and told him I'd see him later.

That night was so much fun. I met his brothers, Emmett and Jasper, and their girlfriends, Rosalie and Alice. Emmett was HUGE, very muscular with curly brown hair and blue eyes. He was very intimidating until you got to know the teddy bear underneath. Jasper was taller than Edward and just as lanky, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. I had no idea how the hell they were related let alone triplets. Alice was so cute. She was tiny, like 5'0" with black spiky hair and green eyes that were very sparkly. Rosalie was your typical rodeo princess, leggy and blonde with piercing blue eyes. She came off as bitchy but eventually warmed up to me and was actually quite nice. I could tell that the three of girls would be fast friends. At the end of the night Edward brought me home and pressed a sweet chaste kiss to my lips.

The rest of the summer continued on in that fashion. I would work at the ranch, often helping Charlie or even Edward. Then we would either hang out by ourselves or as a group. Rose and Alice quickly became my best friends and Emmett and Jasper became like big brothers to me. None of us talked about the elephant in the room: the fact that Edward would be leaving at the beginning of September. We just pushed it away like it didn't matter.

The night before he left was bittersweet. He picked me up that night and brought me out to the stables where Mister Ed and Lady Luck were all tacked up and ready to go. Then we headed out to the clearing. We had spent a lot of our days here being lazy after chores and it seemed fitting. What I saw there took my breath away. A beautiful picnic had been laid out for us including a dozen or so white candles that flickered in the gentle breeze. I felt tears well up in my eyes when Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Don't cry sweetheart. I won't be gone forever. One day, I promise you we will be together again. We'll have a family and a ranch of our own. I swear, darlin', I'm going to make all of your dreams come true," he whispered in my ear.

I turned around and kissed him fiercely. We broke apart panting for breath and sat down to eat. As we ate I made a decision. I wanted this night to be special. I wanted him to be able to remember me for all of his life. I slowly sipped the cup of strawberry wine he had brought for us and smiled at him. When he was done eating I placed my cup to the side and slid onto his lap, straddling him so that we were face to face. I kissed him with all the passion I felt in me. Then I moved my hands to the buttons of his plaid shirt. He grabbed my wrists and pulled back to look into my eyes.

"Bella, love, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Edward, you leave tomorrow. I want to make this night the most special one between us. Don't ask me if I'm ready or if I'm sure. I am. I love you. With everything I am I love you. I want to experience this with you. Please, make love to me," I told him.

He nodded, "If you're sure, if you really want this, then we will. I love you, too, so much. I love you so much that it hurts to think about leaving tomorrow."

"Then don't think. Just feel, my Edward. Feel me and my love. Remember it always," I told him, kissing him once more.

I pulled his Stetson off his head and tossed it to the side. Then I resumed working on his buttons. Once I had them undone I pushed the shirt off his shoulders. We broke our kiss long enough for him to remove my shirt and then he laid us down on the blanket. He was looking at me with such tenderness I wanted to cry. He kissed me on the lips gently again before moving down to my breasts. He unclasped my bra and tossed it away. He kissed a trail between them and then over to the right one, taking my nipple into him mouth and suckling gently while needing my left with his hand. I moaned loudly and tangled my fingers in his hair. He switched sides and paid the same attention to left breast. Then he kissed lower until he reached the waistband of my Wranglers. He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them and then slid them off my legs sitting up on his knees to do so.

"You're so beautiful, my Bella. I'm so honored to share this experience with you," he said as he slowly kissed up my legs. When his fingers brushed over my heat, my hips bucked up. He chuckled and the feel of breath across my wetness made me shiver and moan in delight. He leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to my core and then pulled my panties off in one smooth motion. Once I was bare he leaned down and took a slow languid swipe at my center with his tongue. He repeated the ministrations for a long while slowly torturing me, until I was writhing above him. Thank god no one else was around, as my moans were getting louder. Just as was getting ready to beg him to do something more, he slowly thrust a finger in me.

"Edward," I cried out in delight. He smiled and continued to lick and thrust until I felt a coil tighten in my belly. When he added a second finger and a harder swipe of his tongue I felt the tightly wound coil snap and I was flooded with the most intense pleasure I had ever felt in my life.

I pulled him up to me and kissed him. I slid my hands down his chest and abs to the waistband of his Wranglers. I popped the button and began to push them off. He reached for his back pocket.

"Condom," he whispered to me.

I shook my head, "Don't need it. I've been on the pill for two years now."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me again. He helped me pull his pants off the rest of the way and positioned himself at my entrance. He leaned down to kiss me again.

"This is going to hurt a little bit, love," he whispered.

I nodded and he gently eased into me, stopping every few seconds to let me adjust. I could feel him at my barrier and he looked down at me. I nodded my head and drew his down for another kiss. In one quick thrust he was through and I hissed in pain. He continued to kiss me and whisper I love yous in my ear until I could adjust. I moved my hips a bit and while it hurt it wasn't bad. I nodded at him to continue and he slowly began to pump in and out of me. The pain eventually gave way to pleasure and it was long before both of us were moaning. I could feel the coil tightening in my belly and I urged Edward to go faster.

"Oh, Christ, Bella! I'm so close," Edward groaned into my ear.

He dipped his head to kiss my lips again and I exploded around him. My walls clamped down on him and I felt him release just a second after I did. He continued to pump in and out of me while we rode down from our release together. When we were both spent and sated we laid in each others arms for a long while. Eventually as the night sky began to darken even more we rose to dress again. We cleared up the picnic and got back on the horses to head back to the ranch. When we reached the stables, Edward pulled me into his arms. He kissed me sweetly and thanked me again for letting him share the experience with me. I hugged him tightly, refusing to let go. Eventually, he walked me to my door and kissed me goodnight.

The next morning was hell. I was slightly sore and walked funny. However, I quickly forgot all of that as Edward pulled up in his truck. I ran to him and threw myself in his arms. We spent the time until he needed to leave just cuddled up on the porch swing. When it was time to bid him goodbye I couldn't stop the tears. Edward promised we would call each other and write often. He left me with a kiss and an I love you. I stood watching until his taillights faded from view.

Dallas, Tx. Five years ago

Edward kept his promise for as long as he could. He wrote to me all the time and even called long distance once. I could tell how busy he was and I didn't want to interfere in his plans for his future. With that thought in mind I wrote the hardest letter of my life. I told him how much I loved him, but how it was for the best if we stopped trying the long distance thing. I got a letter back telling me he understood and he wished me well and told me how much he loved me. His final line was: Be happy, my Bella. You're going to be a great writer. Keep your dream. I swear some how I will keep my promise to you.

I went on to graduate high school and headed off to NYU. It was such a change from Texas or Tennessee, but I grew up and into my own there. I heard some of Edward's compositions playing on the radio from time to time and I couldn't help but to smile at them. They were amazing and soulful. Just like my Edward. I dated a few guys, but never found the connection I had once had with Edward. Each and every summer I went back to my dad's and spent the anniversary of our first time in the clearing drinking a glass of strawberry wine. By the time I got the call that Charlie had passed away, I had already planned to move back to Dallas. So the move was no trouble for me. I lived with Sue until she passed away just one short year after my dad. I think she died of a broken heart.

I was in my car heading back from lunch with Alice, who I had reconnected with after I returned to Dallas, when I heard the announcer on the radio mention Edward's name. I turned up the volume to hear what his new song was about.

Edward's voice came out the radio, "My new composition is called Strawberry Wine. It's about a summer romance between a college boy working on a farm and the girl he falls in love with. It's dedicated a wonderful woman, who made one summer the most magical of my life. I hope she knows this is for her. It's sung by Deanna Carter."

"Well folks, here's Strawberry Wine for," the announcer said.

_He was working through college on my grandpaw's farm. I was thirstin for knowledge and he had a car. Yeah, I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child, one restless summer we found love growing wild on the banks of a river on a well beatin path it's funny how those memories they last_

_Like strawberry wine, seventeen, the hot July moon saw everything, my first taste of love was bittersweet and green on the vine like strawberry wine_

_I still remember when thirty was old and my biggest fear was September when he had to go. A few cards and letters and one long distance call and we drifted away like the leaves in the fall. Year after Year I come back to this place just to remember the taste of _

_Strawberry wine, seventeen, the hot July moon saw everything. My first taste of love was bittersweet and green on the vine, like strawberry wine._

_The fields have grown over now, there's nothing time hasn't touched. Is it really him or the loss of my innocence I've been missing so much?_

_Yeah_

_Strawberry wine, seventeen the hot July moon saw everything, my first taste of love was bittersweet and green on the vine like strawberry wine._

_Strawberry wine, seventeen the hot July moon saw everything, my first taste of love was bittersweet and green on the vine like strawberry wine._

_Strawberry wine, ohh_

_Strawberry wine_

As the song drew to a close I felt my eyes prick with tears. He had remembered our summer and had even immortalized it in a song. I couldn't believe it. I reached home and headed inside. The song couldn't have picked a better day to debut as today was the anniversary of our first time. I grabbed the unopened bottle of wine from my cabinet and headed out to saddle up Lady Luck. When I reached the clearing I slid down and put her in the paddock. I settled myself on a blanket and poured myself a glass of wine. I sipped is slowly as I let the memories wash over me. Suddenly I felt the air crackle with an electricity I hadn't felt in over six years.

I turned slowly and gasped, "Edward?!"

Dallas, Tx. Present day

The sound of the door opening and a voice calling, "Mommy, Mommy! We're home!" shook me from my thoughts. I smiled as my three year old bronze haired son raced into the kitchen. I stood up and wrapped my arms around Masen and kissed his head.

"Hello, love, how was lunch with Rose and Alice?" my husband asked from the door way.

I grinned and said, "It was wonderful. I missed you so much though. Are you boys ready for our ride?"

My husband smiled and we headed out to tack up the horses. We saddled lady, Mr. Ed, and their foal Spot and headed out to the clearing. Today was a special day in more ways than one. It was bittersweet in a way, with the anniversary of Charlie's death coming up, but it was still such an important day for me. Once we reached the clearing we put the horses in the paddock and sat down on a blanket to watch the sunset. My husband pulled out a bottle of strawberry wine and went to fill two glasses. I shook my head and his brow furrowed as he looked at me. It was our tradition and I had only broken it once three years ago.

His eyes widened as realization hit him.

"Bella, love, are you trying to tell me…" he said.

I nodded and said, "I just found out yesterday. We're going to have another baby."

He pulled me to him and kissed me soundly. "I can't wait, love. This is perfect."

"I know, Edward, I know. To think it all started with that strawberry wine." I said as I kissed him back.

**A/N 2: I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you liked it, go vote for it when voting opens! Leave me some love guys.**


	2. Voting Instructions

**Voting is OPEN!**

**Voting for the Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy contest is now open. You can vote until ****11:59pm PST 3rd October**. Please go to the C2 for the contest to read all the great stories. Vote for your favorite two. You can find the voting on the Fornikation Foundation's profile page. Here is the link to it:

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ u/ 1930799/ FournikationFoundation (remove all spaces and change (dots) to . get it to work!)**

**I hope you vote for me, but well there are some seriously kick ass stories in this contest.**

**Good Luck to all who entered and Thank you so very much to all my reviewers!**

**Chloey**


End file.
